Formulas:Mob XP
Con Colors : This is the color used to display the mob's level number in when the mob is targetted. It is a function of the difference between your level and the mob's level. Red: Mob Level >= Char Level + 5 Orange: Mob Level = Char Level + (3 or 4) Yellow: Mob Level between (Char Level - 2) and (Char Level + 2) Green: Mob Level <= Char Level - 3, but above Gray Level Gray: Mob Level <= Gray Level : The highest mob level that gives you no experience is the Gray Level. It varies based on your character level as follows: (notes where levels have not been confirmed) Char level 1-5: Gray level = 0 (all mobs give XP) Char level 6-39: Gray level = Char level - 5 - FLOOR(Char level/10) Char level 40-60: Gray level = Char level - 1 - FLOOR(Char level/5) (unconfirmed for Char levels: 9, 45, 46, 54-60) Basic Formula XP = (Char Level * 5 + 45), where Char Level = Mob Level : This is the amount of experience you will get for a solo kill on a mob whose level is equal to your level. Higher Level Mobs XP = (Char Level * 5 + 45) * (1 + 0.05 * (Mob Level - Char Level), where Mob Level > Char Level This is the amount of experience you will get for a solo kill on a mob whose level is higher than your level. This is known to be valid for up to Mob Level = Char Level + 4 (Orange and high-Yellow Mobs) (How does XP scale for red-con mobs?) Lower Level Mobs For a given character level, the amount of XP given by lower-level mobs is a linear function of the Mob Level. The amount of experience reaches zero when the difference between the Char Level and Mob Level reaches a certain point. This is called the Zero Difference value, and is given by: ZD = 5, when Char Level = 1 - 7 ZD = 6, when Char Level = 8 - 9 ZD = 7, when Char Level = 10 - 11 ZD = 8, when Char Level = 12 - 14 ZD = 9, when Char Level = 16 - 19 (15-19?) ZD = 11, when Char Level = 20 - 29 ZD = 12, when Char Level = 30 - 39 ZD = 13, when Char Level = 40 - 44 ZD = 14, when Char Level = 45 - 49 ZD = 15, when Char Level = 50 - 53 (50-54?) ZD = 16, when Char Level = 55 - 59 (guessed) ZD = 17, when Char Level = 60 (guessed) Using the ZD values above, the formula for Mob XP for any mob of level lower than your character is: XP = (Char Level * 5 + 45) * (1 - (Char Level - Mob Level)/ZD ) where Mob Level < Char Level, and Mob Level > Gray Level Example calculations: using Char Level = 20. so Gray Level = 13, by the table above. killing any mob level 13 or lower will give 0 XP. Basic XP is (20 * 5 + 45) = 145. Killing a level 20 mob will give 145 XP. For a level 21 mob, we have XP = 145 * (1 + 0.05 * 1) = 152.2 rounded to 152 XP. ZD is 11, from the table above. For a level 18 mob, we have XP = 145 * (1 - 2/11) = 118.6 rounded to 119 XP. For a level 14 mob, we have XP = 145 * (1 - 6/11) = 92.3 rounded to 92 XP. For a full table, complete with in-game observed values, see: Greenman's Solo XP Table Elite Mobs Mobs that are flagged as elite will give twice the amount of experience as a normal mob for the same level. Elite XP = 2 * XP Rested Bonus The rested bonus doubles the experience given by a mob. Rested XP = 2 * XP This bonus is often reported as 50%. Consider this example for clarification: a Level 11 rogue, fighting a level 10 Forest Lurker. Basic XP for this level combination is 86 points. The rogue is fully rested. Combat log shows: "Forest Lurker dies, you gain 172 experience (+86exp Rested bonus)" The experience bar shows that the rogue gained a total of 172 XP. So the XP gained was 86 (Base XP) + 86 (Rested Bonus) The bonus is not 50% of the base XP, it is 50% of the total XP gained. The bonus is not 33% of the total gained, that is, the rogue above did not gain 172 + 86 XP total. The rested bonus is accumulated as a certain number of future XP points. Your bonus on a kill will never exceed the amount of future XP points stored. Thus, if you have no rested bonus, and you stay briefly at an inn you will only accumulate 1 or 2 points. On your first kill thereafter, your Rested bonus will be that 1 or 2 points, not the full 100% bonus. Solo Experience Modifiers The experience amounts given above assume that the solo character and their pets have done 100% of the damage to kill the mob. Experience will be reduced when: * Someone else (ungrouped) helps to damage the mob. The XP you receive seems to be related to the fraction of damage that you do. So, if you get first hit on a mob and then leave it for someone else to kill, you will receive only a very small fraction of the normal experience. Someone else's pet helping you has the same effect. * Someone else (ungrouped) helps you by healing you in mid fight. This will cost you only a few XP points per heal. * Your damage shields do significant damage to the mob. This is usually a small loss, 5-10 XP points at worst. The effect of this is that power-levelling becomes less effective the more help you receive in making the kills. It also makes it hard to determine the solo XP for high level mobs, since you won't get an accurate number unless the character does 100% of the damage. Group Experience : need information on how XP is divided in groups Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics